


fashionable smitten

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, CEO!Magnus, detective!alec, fashion desginer!magnus, forensic analyst!isabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Alec felt himself blush as he took his hand. What was going on with him? He could make criminals cry without breaking a sweat and Magnus managed to reduce him to a blushing mess?





	fashionable smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/gifts).



> hello! this has been sitting in my drive for months lol. Inspiration is truly something. Anyways! I hope I time this right, is probably the 29th on England, so: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHLOE! Thank you for being your amazing self; you're a talented, kind, sweet, funny, hard working and dedicated person, (also, you're a gemini like me so we share that lol nvm) and I wish you the very best on this new year of your life. I am the lucky one for meeting you and getting to talk to you. Keep being skilled at odd jobs! Love you xox

 

“Lightwood! Go find me the forensics report on the murder case” Chief Garroway told him on his way to his office.

"Sure thing, sir," Alec replied with a curt nod, rising from his desk. He turns away from the desk and towards the elevator that leads down to the forensics lab.

The lab was on the last floor of the building along with the morgue and the archive room. There’s always silence on this corridor, but not an overwhelmingly one, more like one full of questions that are gonna get answers in the name of science and bring closure to a case. He is glad for this silence, allowing him to take a break from--

“Alec! Hi, fancy seeing you here” Clary perks up from the desk she was leaning in while on her phone. 

 

Way to go, silence.

 

“What are you doing here?” Alec asks her, the sight of his sister’s girlfriend not uncommon in any area of the precinct anymore, or the lab, for that matter. 

 

“Visiting Isabelle, of course”. Clary smiles, “Magnus and I had some time to kill and decided to pop by”. 

 

“Do you know where she is? She’s supposed to give me a forensics report” Alec asks. 

 

“Oh, she’s gushing about fashion with Magnus in the break room”.

 

“Why don’t they talk about it in her free time? There are cases to solve”

 

“Oh, they do” Clary tells him, “you’re just never present in the movie nights that you keep missing”

 

“Is not like I want to miss them, there’s work to do” Alec sighs, “Izzy!” he yells as he enters the break room, “do you have the forensics report ready or—“

 

His words get cut short at the sight of the most beautiful man ever he laid his eyes into. 

 

"Hi” a smooth voice fills the charged silence his cut off words left.  “I think we haven't met. I would remember a face gorgeous as yours" 

 

"Um" Alec said. Very eloquent. "I'm Alexan-Alec. Alec Lightwood" he stuttered. _ Great _ . Way to make a first impression. 

 

"Oh! So you're Isabelle’s gorgeous and caring brother she never stops talking about? I believe the description didn't make you justice. I'm Magnus, by the way" the man-Magnus- said with a grin, offering his hand to shake. 

 

Alec felt himself blush as he took his hand.  _ What was going on with him? _ He could make criminals cry without breaking a sweat and Magnus managed to reduce him to a blushing mess?

 

He realized that he needed to say something back. That's how conversations works. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Magnus" he congratulated himself for not stumbling over his words this time. "I've heard a lot Clary’s hot boss" Alec cringed. Did he just said that? "Izzy’s description, not mine. Not that you're not hot, you are, but, I don't want you to perceive me as superficial, and I’m gonna shut up now  _ oh my God _ " Alec covered his face with his free hand, embarrassed with the word vomit he just let out. 

 

He felt a squeeze against his other hand, realizing they haven't let go yet and that this was probably too much time shaking hands. He dropped his hand from his face, prepared to be made fun by this beautiful man. Only to be met with a small, fond smile. 

 

"Is nice to meet you too, Alexander" Magnus told him in a low voice and then let go of his hand. He then grabbed a pen from his jacket and scribbled something in a piece of paper. "As much I would want to stay and speak with you, I have a company to run. Why don't you give me a call? I would love to continue talking to you" he gave him his card and Alec took it, staring at a cellphone number scribbled behind. 

 

"Sure, um, thank you". Thank you?  _ Thank you?  _ Why did he say thank you? You didn't say thank you, you say something along the lines “I will call you”.

 

Magnus didn't seem to mind his idiocy though, and gave him a smile before leaving.

 

_ Well, shit. _

 

“Very smooth, Alec”. Izzy told him with a smirk. Alec forgot she was here and witnessed the whole scene. “Are you going to call him?”

 

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe. You know what, that’s not of your business, do you have that report or not?” He asks her, trying not to blush. 

 

Izzy smiles knowingly, “sure thing, brother. Coming up”.

  
  


* * *

 

Later, Alec plays with the card on his hands, debating with himself whether to call or not. 

 

He decided he’s gonna text. Yeah, text messages are a safe thing.

 

**Alec:** Hey...this is Alec. Alec Lightwood. Just wanted to say hi.

 

**Magnus:** Alexander! What a surprise, glad to hear from you. 

 

**Alec:** I was wondering If you ever wanted to, I don’t know, hang out or something.

 

The answer takes a little more time to arrive and anxiety is starting to creep in on Alec. What If Magnus just wants to be friends and.. _ Oh _ , the phone buzzes.

 

**Magnus:** As in a date or just friends?

 

Alec is quickly to reply before he loses the courage.

 

**Alec:** Yeah, exactly as a date.

 

The text comes right away after that.

 

**Magnus:** What do you have in mind, detective? ;)

 

**Alec:** Maybe dinner? I can cook.

 

**Magnus** : Oh! A man the can cook, catch me swooning. Sounds like a plan, darling.

 

Alec smiles now, relaxed. The effect this man has on him, incredible.

 

**Alec:** sounds like a plan ;)

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> also a huge shout out to Amanda (@biconicmagnusbane on tumblt) for betaing (is this the term? lol) last minute, love you, you're one of the mvps!
> 
> also, come yell at me on tumblr @kindaresilient (don't really yell pls)
> 
> Kudos, comments are appreciated, thank youxox


End file.
